youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
To-Do List
A list of mermaid shows that still need pages on the wiki. One Season or More Max_Mermaid.png|link=Max Mermaid *Max Mermaid (Mermaid Girl) *Mermaid Secrets (DR Dre) *Magic Shell (Mermaid Girl) *Ocean Girls (the AWESOME K) *Our Secret Life (Simscraft Girl) Less Than One Season Yaneth_Roblero.png|link=Mermaid Tails (Yaneth Roblero) Sssss.png|link=Secret Scales (Secret Scales) Eleven Episodes *Mermaid Tails (Yaneth Roblero) Ten Episodes *Once Upon a Mermaid (Emma De La Paz) Nine Episodes Seven Episodes *The Tale of a Mermaid (DR Dre) Six Episodes *Swimming with Scales (Swimming with Scales Five Episodes *Our Ocean Dream (doglover101) *Pure Water (Mermaidmagic7784) Four Episodes *Life with a Tail (Life with a Tail Official *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Secrets) *Mermaid Secrets (snow alexa) *My Mermaid Life (Nekothewerewolf) *No Ordinary Girl (Simscraft Girl) *Secret Mermaids (Secret mermaids) *Underwater Adventures (Underwater Adventures) *Secret Scales (Secret Scales) *Tales from the Sea (Tales from the Sea) *The Fishy Secret (Emma Vickers) Very Short Shows Shows that fall into the "Very Short Shows" category at three episodes or less. Three Episodes Fresh_Water_Mermaids.png|link=Fresh Water Mermaids Mermaid_Avery.png|Mermaid Mysteries (Mermaid Avery) My_Watery_Secret.png|link=My Watery Secret Ocean_Tales.png|link=Ocean Tales Brooke_Lacey.png|link=Our Fishy Secret (Brooke Lacey) MoonLight55.png|link=Scale Tails (MoonLight55) Secret_Life_of_a_Merman.png|link=Secret Life of a Merman JustTwo_NormalGirls.png|link=Secret Life of Two Mermaids Monsterhigh123fan.png|link=Secret Mermaid Life (monsterhigh123fan) Livi_Cake11.png|link=Secrets of the Sea (Livi Cake11) Soph_Ceesay.png|link=Secrets of the Sea (Soph Ceesay) The_Mermaid_Tales.png|link=The Mermaid Tales (TheMermaidTales1) The_3_Mermaid_Tails.png|link=The 3 Mermaid Tails Kaylimichelle0802.png|link=The Two Tails (kaylimichelle0802) The_Tides.png|link=The Tides (The Tides) Asia_White_2.png|link=Three Sea Tails Water_Wonders.png|link=Water Wonders *Freshwater Mermaids (fresh water mermaids) *Mermaid Mysteries (Mermaid Avery) *Mermaid Tails (lpspuppylover 3214) *My Watery Secret (A- unit) Rebooted *Ocean Tales (OceanTales l) *Our Fishy Secret (Brooke Lacey) *Scale Tails (MoonLight55) *Secret Life of a Merman (Tera Anderson) *Secret Life of Two Mermaids (JustTwo NormalGirls) *Secret Mermaid Life (monsterhigh123fan) *Secrets of the Sea (Mermaid Girl) *Secrets of the Sea (Soph Ceesay) *The Mermaid Tales (TheMermaidTales1) *The Three Mermaid Tails (Darktailwarriorcat) *The Two Tails (kaylimichelle0802) *The Tides (The Tides) *Three Sea Tails (Asia White) *Water Wonders (Water Wonders) Two Episodes A_Mermaid's_Treasure.png|link=A Mermaid's Treasure Atlantis_Mermaid.png|link=Atlantis Mermaid Blue_Lagoon_Secrets.png|link=Blue Lagoon Secrets DMWM.png|link=Don't Mess with Mermaids 1TheEndlessOceans1.png|link=Endless Oceans (1TheEndlessOceans1) Fin_Fun_Mermaid_Adventures.png|link=Fin Fun Mermaid Adventures Lisa_Carra.png|link=H2O Just Add Magic Hidden_Secrets.png|link=Hidden Secrets Layla_Combs.png|link=I Turned into a What Legendary_Mermaids.png|link=Legendary Mermaids =Kira_the_Mermaid.png|link=Kira the Mermaid Emma_McCullough.png|link=Magical Mermaids (Emma McCullough) Sara_Edwards.png|link=Mermaid Adventure Mermaid_Bay.png|link=Mermaid Bay Mermaid_Diary's.png|}link=Mermaid Diaries (Mermaid Diary's) Mermaid_Goddesses.png|link=Mermaid Goddesses Mermaid_Memories.png|link=Mermaid Memories Mermaid_Mishaps.png|link=Mermaid Mishaps Bailey_Calvin.png|Mermaid Mystery (Bailey Calvin) Ava_Pickup.png|Mermaid Secrets (Ava Pickup) Kayla_keats.png|link=Mermaid Wishes Hungergamesfan4ever1.png|link=Mermaids Forever (hungergamesfan4ever1) MsJkaproductions.png|Mermaids Life (MsJkaproductions) My_Inner_Mermaid.png|link=My Inner Mermaid MLaaTM.png|link=My Life as a Teenage Mermaid TinaBean_TV.png|link=My Little Secret (TinaBean TV) My_Mermaid_Magic.png|link=My Mermaid Magic Holly_Franwick.png|link=My Secret Mermaid Life (Holly Franwick) Majia_Jarpey.png|link=Mystery Mermaids (Majia Jarpey) Casey_camball.png|link=Mystery of the Mermaids My_Underwater_Adventure.png|link=My Underwater Adventure MysticWaters15.png|link=Mystic Waters Ocean_Dwellers_Cove.png|link=Ocean Dwellers Cove The2ofUs.png|Ocean Secrets (The2ofUs) Summer_Hayes.png|Our Mermaid Adventure (Summer Hayes) TSOTM.png|Our Secret Tail (The Secrets Of The Mermiads) Londyn_Branch.png|link=Sea Sisters (Londyn Branch) Crazy_Girl_for_Life.png|link=Secret Life of a Mermaid (Crazy Girl for Life) Secret_Mermaid_Life.png|link=Secret Mermaid Life (Secret mermaid life) Secrets_of_the_Sea.png|link=Secrets of the Sea Tail_of_a_Mermaid.png|link=Tail of a Mermaid Tails_About_Us.png|link=Tails About Us ToaM.png|link=Tale of a Mermaid (Rachael Ostrom) Texas_Tails.png|link=Texas Tails T3MotB.png|link=The 3 Mermaids of the Blue The_Lunar_Tails.png|link=The Lunar Tails The_Mermaid_Next_Door.png|link=The Mermaid Next Door The_Ocean's_Dream.png|link=The Ocean's Dream The_Ones_with_the_Tide.png|link=The Ones with the Tide The_Scaly_Secrets.png|link=The Scaly Secrets The_Secret_Life_of_the_American_Mermaids.png|link=The Secret Life of the American Mermaids Newsflash23.png|link=The Tail of 2 Mermaids (newsflash23) RandomTV.png|link=The Tail of Two Mermaids (RandomTV) The_Water_Tails.png|link=The Water Tails Underwater_Myth.png|link=Underwater Myth *A Mermaid's Treasure (amermaidstreasure) *A Secret Life of a Mermaid (the fun in you) *Atlantis Mermaid (Atlantis Mermaid) *Blue Lagoon Secrets (Kaily F.) *Don't Mess with Mermaids (The Twin mermaids) *Endless Oceans (1TheEndlessOceans1) *Fin Fun Mermaid Adventures (Soccerr147) *H2O Just Add Magic (Lisa Carra) *Hidden Secrets (FabEm) *I Turned Into a What (Layla Combs) *Legendary Mermaids (Magical Mayhem) *Kira the Mermaid (Rikk Manning) *Magical Mermaids (Emma McCullough) *Mermaid Adventure (Sara Edwards) *Mermaid Bay (Mermaid Bay) *Mermaid Diaries (Mermaid Diary's) *Mermaid Goddesses (Isabella Smith) *Mermaid Mishaps (Dormont Studios) *Mermaid Memories (ErinLovesSinging) *Mermaid Mysteries (An Awesome Girl) *Mermaid Mystery (Bailey Calvin) *Mermaid Secrets (Mermaids 101) *Mermaid Wishes (kayla keats) *Mermaids Forever (hungergamesfan4ever1) *Mermaids Life (MsJkaproductions) *My Inner Mermaid (TailDreamers) *My Life as a Teenage Mermaid (PROPEEP Nailllith Ebony Turnstone) *My Little Secret (TinaBeanTV) *My Mermaid Magic (How to be a girly girl) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Holly Franwick) *My Underwater Adventure (MyUnderWaterAdventure, ShimmeryDolphino) *Mystery Mermaids (NahYouCrazy) *Mystery of the Mermaids (casey camball) *Mystic Waters (MysticWaters15) *Ocean Dwellers Cove (Ocean Dwellers Cove) *Ocean Secrets (The2ofUs) *Ocean Tales (OceanTales101) *Our Mermaid Adventure (Summer Hayes) *Our Secret Tails (The Secrets Of The Mermiads) *Sea Sisters (Londyn Branch) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Zoe Boyd) *Secret Mermaid Life (Secret mermaid life) *Secrets of the Sea (SecretsoftheseaSOS) *Tail of a Mermaid (TailSisters) *Tails About Us (tails about us) *Tale of a Mermaid (Rachael Ostrom) *Texas Tails (Texas Tails) *The 3 Mermaids of the Blue (The 3 Mermaids of the Blue) *The Lunar Tails (The Lunar Tails) *The Mermaid Next Door (mermaid neighbors) *The Ocean's Dream (The Ocean's Dream) *The Ones with the Tide (Olivia Calicott) *The Scaly Secrets (Gabrielle Grant) *The Secret Life of the American Mermaids (AmericanMermaids) *The Tail of 2 Mermaids (newsflash23) *The Tail of Two Mermaids (RandomTV) *The Water Tails (TheWaterTails) *Underwater Myth (Underwater Myth) One Episode FishFriends.png|link=Fish Friends Morrigan_Bailey.png|link=Mermaid Mysteries (Morrigan Bailey) Marian_Blanco.png|link=Special Secret Mermaid Soul TOTS.png|link=Tails of the Sea TALAAM.png|link=The Amazing Life of a Mermaid The_First_Mermaid.png|link=The First Mermaid Jackscoolagevidz.png|link=The Mermaid Diaries (jackscoolagevidz) Crystal_Macotnis.png|link=The Ocean Waves (Crystal Macotnis) The_Scaely_Secret.png|link=The Scaly Secret (Dangle800) Amanda_Cheshiree.png|link=The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Amanda Cheshiree) Videobudz100.png|link=The Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid SplashySecrets.png|Splashy Secrets|link=Splashy Secrets The_Secret_Mermaids.png|link=The Secret Mermaids (thesecretmermaidz) Aquamarine_Wilkinson.png|link=The Secret Sea Sisters WaterHeartMermaids.png|link=Water Heart Mermaids *A Fishy Mermaid Tail (sara smith) *A Mermaid Tail (Maddie Carty) *A Mermaidz Life (Amermaidzlife) *A Secret Tail to Remember (abby Caroline) *A Small Wish (sara smith) *Blue Sand (Neru Akita) *Crystal the Mermaid (sophie clarp) *Deep Sea Mermaids (A-unit) *Domestic Mermaids (Mermaid Molly) *Endless Oceans (Endless Oceans) *Fish Friends (One New Talent) *Glimmer Cove Mermaids (Billy Bob) *H2O Mermaids (Ella Janes) *Island Mermaids (David Jewell) *Life as a Mermaid (sophie clarp) *Life with a Tail (WriterGirl789) *Magic in the Waves (KyLee Hines) *Mermaid (Mermaids104) *Mermaid Adventures (LPSAnimal Jam Sophia) *Mermaid Awoken (SANJAYYY) *Mermaid Edition (Mermaid Edition) *Mermaid Life (Hairstylinghero) *Mermaid Life (Holly Henderson) *Mermaid Magic (Aimee Gals) *Mermaid Magic (boofont9) Cancelled *Mermaid Magic (FreedomKikiProductions) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Magic (the fun in you) *Mermaid Magic (three super girls) *Mermaid Mania (Julia Cipriano) *Mermaid Mysteries (aquabubbles_offic *Mermaid Mysteries (Mermaid Mysteries) *Mermaid Mysteries (mermaid+horses100) *Mermaid Mysteries (Morrigan Bailey) *Mermaid Scales (mermaidscales820) *Mermaid Secret (katie bechtle) *Mermaid Secrets (Mike Robinson) *Mermaid Secrets (jordan patitucci) *Mermaid Secrets (Katy Rosa) *Mermaid Secrets (Mermaid Secrets) *Mermaid Sisters (Bill Stewart) *Mermaid Tales (Sarah and Emily Productions) *Mermaid Wishes (mermaid wishes) *Mermaid Wishes (clawdeena9) *Mermaids (Sunshine Pookachook) *Mermaids of Magic (Mermaids Of Magic) *Midnight Mermaids (TheMidnightMermaids) *Moonlit Mermaids of the Lagoon (Kat Domifer) *Morgana Mermaids (Morgana Mermaids) *My Life as a Mermaid (MylifeAs Mermaid) *My Little Secret (Ayanna0605) *My BFF's a Mermaid (Mybffsamermaid) *My Secret (jordan patitucci) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Glamorificxoxo) *Mystery Mermaids (Mystery Mermaids) *Our Fake but Real Mermaid Life (OurFakeButRealMermai) *Our Fishy Secret (mermaidfin5110) *Our Hidden Lives (Melody Mermaid) *Our Little Big Scaly Secret (OurLittleBigScalySecret) *Our Mermaid Dream (OurMermaidDream) *Our Mermaid Life (winxflora1234) *Our Mermaid Tails (Angel Martinez) *Our Ocean Dream (dogllover101) *Our Secret Mermaid Life (Itzel Enciso) *Our Secret Tail (Our Secert Tail) *Our Secret Tails (MermaidBridget12) *Secret Life as a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (The.daily.Dylan) *Secret Life of Two Mermaids (JustTwo NormalGirls) *Secret Lives of a Mermaid (Mermaid Love) *Secret Mermaid (malia wilson) *Secret Mermaid Girl (Secret Mermaid Girl) *Secret Mermaid Life (Londyn Branch) *Secret Mermaids (lpsm&m productions) *Secret Mermaids (Secret_Mermaids) *Secret Mermaids (QueenBeeFurbulas Tomkins) *Secret Sister Mermaids (Marlin Sacramento) *Separated Mermaids (Yaretzi Alvarez) *Spells (TheSpellsShow) *Something Fishy (Grace Glaudy) *Something Fishy (Mermaidmacyandhunter) *Special Secret Mermaid Soul (Marian Blanco) *Splashy Secrets (splashysecrets) *Splish Splash (bethy lizzy) *Tails of the High Seas (Fabrisio Flayfel) *Tails of the Sea (fluffy kitties) *Teen Tails (tcsproduction119) *The 2 Mermaids (TheMermaidPrincesses) *The 2 Tails (WaterHeartMermaid) *The 2 Tails (Rookie jayler) *The 3 Magical Mermaids (The3MagicalMermaids) *The 3 Secret Tails (Elizabeth Hurley) *The Amazing Life of a Mermaid (titans1725) *The Dragon Fly Mermaid (Ally Ellerton) *The First Mermaid (2kotiyipies) *The Girl Mermaid (QueenBeeFurbulas Tomkins) *The Life of a Secret Mermaid (the1cheater1) *The Lone Mermaid (TheLoneMermaidShow) *The Lost Mermaids of Sole (TheLostMermaidsofSole) *The Magic Mermaids (lorden soriano) *The Malibu Mermaids (the malibu mermaids) *The Mermaid Diaries (jackscoolagevidz) *The Mermaid Diaries (Lainey Stalnaker) *The Mermaid Sisters (Ginelle Bacon) *The Ocean Secret (The Ocean Secret) *The Ocean Waves (Crystal Macotnis) *The Old Mermaid of Key West (maria valldares *The Perfect Life of a Mermaid (titans1725) *The Scaely Secret sic (Dangle800) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Amanda Cheshiree) *The Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid (videobudz100) *The Secret Mermaids (thesecretmermaidz) *The Secret Scales (the secret scales) *The Secret Sea Sisters (Aquamarine Wilkinson) *The Secret of the Mermaid (Erin Garrett) *The Seven Seas (thesevenseas123) *The Tail of 2 Mermaids (newsflash23) *The Tail of Two (jen zuko) *The Tails of Two (Morgan the mermaid) *The Tale of a Mermaid Tail (Skye Does Everything!) *The Two Mystical Mermaids (The Two Mystical Mermaids) *Two Scales (StarFly265) *Under the Sea (RosieRed15) Part of an Episode Mermaid_Seacrets.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (Mermaid Seacrets) TBMT.png|link=The Blue Moon Tail *Fin Secrets (Penguinpiplup 03) *Mermaid Madness (Wakuna Langsi Langsi) *Mermaid Magic (DeadliGirl7) *Mermaid Secrets (MermaidSeacrets) *My Life as a Mermaid (DeadliGirl7) *Shh! Don't Tail (shhdonttail) *The Blue Moon Tail (mermaidfin5110) *The Tail Beyond the Rock (my tail beyond the rocks) *Two Scales (StarFly265) Category:Uncertain Status Category:Show Category:Ongoing Series Category:Cancelled Series Category:Very Short Shows